


i guess we should get a room

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, exhibitionist kink, slight humiliation kink kind of? blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Even mumbles against Isak’s lips.“Hopefully you will.”Isak and Even are horrible hosts and friends.





	i guess we should get a room

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh!!! i tried to write a bit of kink discovery (or didnt try, really, it just happened) but i dont think i did a good job? idk its not a huge part of the fic or anything so hopefully its not too bad!
> 
> i hope you like this silly lil thing!
> 
> title from glue by fickle friends

Isak is horny.

Isak is horny and he’s sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, which would be an _awesome_ combination of events, if their fucking friends weren’t currently in Isak and Even’s apartment. 

He’s thinking about ways to nicely kick the boys out, when Even, concentrated on the movie they’re watching (which is interesting since Even pretends to hate all action movies and that’s exactly what they’re watching), tightens his big hands on Isak’s waist and pulls him tighter on his lap, and it reminds Isak of when he’s riding him and Even gets sick of his teasing and _pulls_ Isak down onto his cock, and fuck it. Suddenly Isak doesn’t give a shit that their friends are here.

He springs up from Even’s lap. “Even, will you… help me?” he asks, nodding his head towards the door way.

Even looks up at him, confused as to why his boyfriend isn’t suddenly in his lap anymore. “Huh? Help with what?”

“Help me… over there,” he vaguely gestures towards the hallway, where their kitchen and bathroom are, “You know, just, with the stuff.”

Even’s frown deepens but Isak can tell he’s also about to laugh. “ _What_? What are you on about?” he asks on an incredulous laugh.

“Just come with me!” Isak snaps and pulls on his arm with both hands until Even stands up.

“Guess I gotta go help Isak with something?” Even tells the boys who aren’t paying much attention, blessedly immersed in the movie. Good.

Isak drags Even by the arm to the bathroom, pulling him in and locking the door behind them. As soon as that’s done he gets on his tiptoes and smashes his mouth against Even’s.

Even makes a muffled surprised sound against his lips before pushing him away and down. “ _This_ is what you needed help with?”

Isak just nods and tries to get his lips back on Even’s. He keeps Isak at bay but Isak's gaze drops to the pronounced bulge at the front of Even's sweatpants. He lifts an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re saying no to sex right now?”

Even grins sheepishly, “Baby, you were squirming on my lap for the past better part of an hour, what do you expect?”

“Mmm, nothing less,” Isak mumbles against Even’s collarbone, his hand wandering down Even’s body and grabbing his cock through his sweats.

Curving his hand around the length of Even’s cock, Isak crowds against him, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He bites down, just enough to almost break skin. Even growls, his hand flattening against the small of Isak's back, pulling their bodies harder together. The playful bite turns into a deep, wet kiss.

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Even mumbles against Isak’s lips.

“Hopefully you will.”

Even turns them then, until Isak feels the edge of the counter against his back. Inch by inch, Even bores him down. Just when it feels that they need to change their position if Isak doesn’t want to end up with a back ache and bruises, Even drops both hands to his ass and lifts him onto the counter. 

There isn’t enough space for Isak to lay down flat. He ends up slumped against the wall next to the bathroom mirror, Even between his spread legs, grinding their hard dicks together.

Isak grabs a handful of Even's hair, pulling to separate their mouths. Even’s pupils are blown and dark, sharp with want. Isak kisses his neck and inhales the scent of his body wash mixed with cologne, liquid heat crawling along Isak's nerves at the smell of him.

“Fuck me,” he demands, wild and wanting. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, why he suddenly doesn’t care that their friends will know. When Even goes to pull away, Isak keeps his grip tight. “Like this. Here. Fuck me.”

“Baby, our friends are right outside.”

“I don’t care.”

“You don’t know how to be quiet.”

“Yes, I do. Let me worry about that,” Isak says. Then he pauses. “Or do you not want to?”

Even groans, belly-deep. “God, of course I want to, you little shit.”

Isak giggles and shoves his hand down Even’s pants, stroking him lazily, waiting for Even to do something. Then Even groans again before grabbing the lube from their bathroom cabinet. Even sets the tube down and grasps Isak's waistband, lifting it up and pulling his pants down and off. He pushes Isak's legs further apart, bent over him. Even kneels and kisses Isak's balls, one after the other.

Then he moves lower.

Isak knows what he’s going to do a second before he does it. He also knows he _can not_ be quiet when Even eats him out. When he’s getting fucked he can _try_ (and fail, according to Even) but when Even has his tongue in his ass it’s a lost battle from the beginning. “Oh,” Isak breathes, his hand in Even’s hair, “wait–”

Too late. Even’s tongue is on him and a pang of arousal so sharp hits him it makes his belly clench. Isak stares at the ceiling, trying not to mewl, tracking the trail of Even's tongue. Soft, teasing licks against his perineum, that sensitive stretch of skin behind his balls, broad strokes further down. 

Even cups his hands behind Isak's knees and lifts his legs, opening him up completely. Isak gasps and holds onto the counter, so fucking turned on he can feel his heart beat in his _ass._ It feels so good, and then better, and then Even licks into him, working against the reflexive clench of muscle, and Isak knows he’s moaning so loud the boys can likely hear him, but he can’t think about anything other than how good everything feels, with Even licking into him and muffling moans into him like he loves the taste (he does, Isak knows) as he buries his face against Isak’s ass.

God, it’s so fucking good. It’s so good every single time, it still blows Isak’s mind. He loves every second of it and moans out his heartfelt appreciation, shoving his fist in his mouth to try and shut himself up. 

It’s over too soon and not soon enough. Even rises, breathing hard, his lips puffy. He lowers Isak's right leg, lifts the other over his shoulder, grinning smugly, and gropes for the tube of slick. “That's a good look on you.”

Still tingling all over, Isak glares up at him. He manages to pull his dangling leg up, foot against the edge of the counter, properly spread open for Even. He pulls his fist from his mouth, spit on his chin and connecting to his fist. Probably not the most dignified he’s ever looked. “Shut up and get your fingers in me.” 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Even says, popping the tube open. One wet finger teases at Isak's hole, slips in, crooking. Isak bites his lip, stifling a moan. Bless Even, knowing his body so well, knowing exactly what Isak likes and what feels the best. Even fingers him and says, “you’re too bossy for someone who dragged me in here and begged me to fuck him.”

Isak laughs despite himself, and feels it all the way down to his toes. “Oh god, stop talking.” He concentrates on the sensations, letting them override his body's instinctual reaction of wanting to clench around the invasion. It feels good, really good, as it always does. Isak can tell Even is avoiding his prostate now, just focusing on opening Isak up quickly, but it’s still really good, his long fingers scissoring inside Isak. It isn’t long until Even apparently changes his mind and Isak is moaning along with the nudges against his prostate, rolling his hips against Even's hand.

Even, watching him intently, kisses the side of Isak's knee, the inside of his thigh before he pulls his fingers out. Isak sees his wrist move, sees the waistband of his sweats slip lower. He whines when he can’t see his cock but then the first slick nudge of it at his hole is immediately followed by steady pressure, robbing Isak of breath. He grabs the edge of the counter tighter. Even grasps Isak’s thighs in both hands and gives him time to adjust. When the burn fades, Isak reaches down, feeling where they’re connected.

“Isak,” a long tremor runs through Even. Isak knows how much he likes that, Isak touching himself or Even where they’re connected, that’s why he did it.

Isak lifts his hips as much as the position allows. “C'mon. Hard.” Even swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing. The first thrust is the opposite of what Isak asked for. Isak tightens his thighs around Even. “Even. Fuck me _hard._ ”

And that does it. The next jolt wedges Isak firmly against the wall. He gasps and grabs for the counter again, staring up at Even's face. That’s good, better than before. The angle is perfect. Even bends over him, folding Isak nearly in half. Isak can distantly hear himself chanting a mixture of _Even_ and _please_ and _oh god_ as Even fucks him hard, shushing Isak at times. 

Between the punishing, rough pace and the soft drag of Even’s shirt against his dick, Isak feels his mind and body coming apart at the seams, it’s so fucking good. 

Isak moans loudly, can't help it, and his toes curl as Even fucks him. Even is sucking a bruise onto his collarbone, and once he’s done he tells Isak, “Keep quiet, baby.”

Isak nods but then he's moaning again, small and tinny as Even nails his prostate, aiming his cock right at it. Isak is panting, and fuck, he’s gonna cry, probably.

“Come on, baby, have to be quiet. The boys can hear you,” Even says again. Isak doesn’t know why but he moans louder at that, and then Even is asking, “or is that what you want?”

Isak bites into his lower lip, a weird mixture of arousal and shame rushing into his stomach. He whines in the back of his throat, bucking his hips wildly. He’s so fucking close, if Even just keeps fucking right into his prostate and keeps talking, he’ll come any second, he can feel it.

“That what you want? Want them to hear and come see how good you open up for me?” Even’s running his mouth, and fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Isak mewls and tries to fuck himself down onto Even’s cock as best as he can. “You want everyone to see how much you love getting fucked by me? My good little–”

Isak tenses up, thighs spasming as he lets out gaspy moans, coming all over his tummy and Even's shirt, clenching down around Even’s cock, panting through the shock of it.

Even pulls almost all the way out, swallowing Isak's moans in a kiss, and presses back in slowly. Sweat is dripping down his temples. He’s clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth, which Isak knows means he’s close. Isak tightens his muscles around Even’s cock as hard as he can. Even gasps and then Isak can feel him coming in him in long hot spurts. Even collapses on top of him, brow against Isak's sternum, and heaves for breath.

Isak needs to work to get his breath back himself, revelling in the aftershocks. His back is going to be so sore tomorrow from getting fucked on this cramped counter, half propped against the wall, but damn if it hadn't been worth it. Overcome with affection, like he always is after sex, he strokes the back of Even's neck, feels the skin there moist with sweat and hot.

Even’s still inside him, and seems unwilling to move, but Isak thinks of their friends in the other room and grimaces, hot shame flooding him suddenly. “We should go. We’ve been in here for like forty minutes.”

Even hums into his neck before lifting his head and pulling his softening dick out of Isak. Isak winces and pouts at the feeling of emptiness he hates, and Even kisses his thigh before letting Isak’s leg down from his shoulder. “Sorry, baby.”

Isak is clearly an idiot and jumps down from the counter, not taking into account how his legs have turned into jelly. “Oh,” is all he gets out before he falls right into Even’s chest.

Even catches him with a laugh. “You okay?”

“Mhm. You just fucked the feeling from my legs,” he says, rolling his eyes at Even’s smug smile. He goes to pull his pants and underwear up but grimaces at the come falling out of him. He loves that Even can come in him, probably one of his favorite things ever, but it’s uncomfortable as hell if he’s not wearing a plug and just pulls his pants on. So naturally he whines at Even about it. “Ev. I’m leaking. Do something.”

“Bend over,” is all Even says.

Isak squints his eyes in suspicion but does it, slowly bending over the counter. Next thing he feels is Even wiping the come out of him with toilet paper, jolting at the feeling of it against his oversensitive hole.

“Ugh,” Isak complains. His back hurts. “This has the potential of being really humiliating, you know.

“Well is it?” Even asks, amusement in his voice, wiping down the trails that already dripped down Isak’s thigh.

“Not in this context. And because it’s you.”

“Good,” Even says, pecking the top of Isak’s left ass cheek before he’s pulling his pants up, and Isak stands back up himself.

Even throws away the toilet paper and starts settling his hair back into place in the mirror. Isak splashes cold water on his face to try and make the flush on his cheeks go down but it does nothing.

“Shit,” he says. “I look like a fucked mess.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Even!” Isak whines, actually stomping his foot. “The boys are gonna be so smug and tease us for _years._ ”

“This was your idea!” Even says, laughing and kissing Isak on the top of his head. “Now you have to deal with the consequences.”

With that he’s opening the door and walking out. Isak takes one more look in the mirror, wincing at his appearance, before Magnus is rushing into the bathroom.

“Fucking finally! My bladder is bursting!” he pushes Isak out of the bathroom and closes the door in his face. Next thing he’s shouting through the thin door is, “Jesus, it smells like sex in here!”

Isak can hear Mahdi and Jonas (and most likely Even as well because he’s a horrible boyfriend) cracking up in their living space as the blush spreads to Isak’s cheeks (as if he wasn’t flushed enough already).

He doesn’t know why the embarrassment of the boys hearing them fuck makes heat curl in his lower stomach. And Even’s words right before Isak came. Fuck. He didn’t _think_ he wanted the boys to hear, still doesn’t, not really. And he really is embarrassed that they did. So why was Even telling him that stuff so fucking hot? It’s confusing as hell, but Even’s taught him to actually talk about kinks and stuff, and that he’ll never judge Isak for anything, so Isak doesn’t let himself dwell on it alone. Even will help him understand, once the boys leave.

He takes a deep breath before he follows Even to the other room, not looking anyone in the eyes, sitting down close to Even on their bed. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him so he turns to Even. “Even, please make everyone stop looking at me.”

Even opens his mouth to say something but before he can, Jonas is saying, “Isak, do us a favor and don't say ‘Even’ and ‘please’ together in a sentence ever again.”

Isak feels even more warmth rush to his cheeks, and crosses his arms before throwing himself to lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling, as Even laughs next to him.

Magnus comes back from the bathroom, grinning. “Did you have a good time, boys?”

“No!” Isak says petulantly, while Even says “Very,” at the same time.

“Sounded like it,” Mahdi says. “Seriously though, you guys _live together_ and you still have to leave your friends to go fuck in the bathroom?”

“Shut up!” Isak whines, burying his face into the side of Even’s thigh.

“But it’s good though,” Magnus says, more seriously. “You’ve been together for so long and live together yet you’re still acting like you’re in the honeymoon phase. You’ll probably be together forever.”

Isak smiles into Even’s thigh, feeling a different kind of fluttering in his stomach and heart, as Even pets his hair. Maybe his friends aren’t that bad.

“Yeah,” Jonas says. “But maybe we should buy Isak a gag.”

Nevermind. His friends are the fucking _worst._

“He already has one, though,” Even pipes up.

His boyfriend is also the fucking _worst._


End file.
